


For All The Lovers

by littleartemis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokar's falling for his best friend...and he's not sure if he really minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Sokar is mine, Chogan is a friends.

The hunter stared into his bag for a long time, the talbuk standing at his side, eying him up. He could not remember why he had opened his bags, only that the reason was somewhat vital…if only he could remember. With a sigh, he closed it, slinging it over the beasts back before whistling for his wolf to come. It saddened him that he had to keep his cat, Twilight, penned up, but Frosty was more needed in battle then her. Crossing his arms over his chest, he waited for the wolf to approach, before patting him on the head, climbing atop his mount and making a motion for the beast to move through Dalaran.

A sigh left the blood elf, looking around for any familiar faces in the vast city. As he was on the southern side of the city, near the entrance to the Silver Enclave, the high elves glared at him, almost daring him to move past them. With a roll of his eyes, he kicked his mount into motion, hopping off once at the entrance to the southern bank. It was then he remembered he had some things he needed to pull out, and enter into his storage. Cursing his memory, Sokar approached a Banker, not even noticing someone approach him from behind. It was not until his chainmail shirt was lifted, and a pair of cold hands pressed against his bared back that he realized someone was there.

He let out a loud screaming curse in Thalassian, then more followed. It startled most of the occupants of the bank eying him curiously. Though the other blood elves where laughing, understanding what exactly he was saying to the death knight that had molested him. “Really!” he finally said in Orcish, glaring death at the forsaken as he turned to eye him. “Did you need to do that?!”

The pale man was quiet for a moment, the only sound coming from the ghoul next to him, who said ‘Mommy?’ before proceeding to run in circles like the brainless being it was. “Yeh.” The hunters friend shrugged, laughing hoarsely at the ghouls antics. He stretched in his armor, shaking his head before smiling for Sokar, grinning when all the elf did was shake his head. Nudging Sokar with his green mowhawk, he laughed when it finally got a sigh and a smile from the other.

“Don’t you have better things to do?” the elf crossed his arms over his chest, cocking a brow at his companion.

“This is coming from the man, that was running around Dalaran, in circles, on a pink hawkstrider, in a pink dress, because he thought it was fun…oh, and the tiara was a lovely touch princess.” He gave the hunter a harsh stare, before bursting out in laughter as Sokar’s cheeks tinged pink. “You have just as much time on your hands as I do, admit it already!”

Scowling, he huffed, “fine, but you’re buying beer tonight. Despite my usual antics, there is a meeting going on tonight, and I want to be thoroughly drunk after!”

Shrugging, Chogan followed as the hunter exited the bank. “Fine by me. You know I love a good beer game. Though, we might want to not do that kissing one…last time you got stuck to me!” he laughed, smirking as the elf blushed, running fingers through his hair. “Unless ye like being stuck to me for a good few hours.”

“Maybe I do.” He smirked, climbing atop his Talbuk. Before he could say something more, he found the death knight right there, staring at him. Cocking a brow, he tried to pull away, but Chogan would not move. “Aren’t I supposed to be the touchy one here?”

“That’s just the thing, it’s been five minutes, and you have yet to grope me. What’s up?” he looked curious, eying the white haired male up with what seemed to be some amount of concern. They had worked together for a long time, saving each other from enemies, and aiding each other in times of need. And while it had seemed that the knight cared deeply for the hunter, Sokar never knew for sure. It would be too awkward to ask him…and he would seem desperate if he confessed to the other, seeking out the man’s answer.

“It is nothing…really…” his voice was soft, almost obvious that he was hiding something, lying. Though he did not like lying to his best friend, he did not want to concern him with how he was feeling about people they both knew, and his growing feelings. There was also the matter of his brother’s recent arrival in Dalaran that was increasingly agitating him. Though he was glad that their friend had found someone to be with, he just did not know why it had to be his brother.

“You’re lying, and I know it…” frowning, he grabbed the hunter’s arm, dragging him away, leaving the man to only complain as his talbuk and wolf calmly followed, used to such incidents.

He dragged the cursing blood elf all the way across Dalaran, to the Sunreaver Sanctuary, all the way through the inn. Both ignored those who watched them, focused on each other. Once they were at the top of the inn, he pushed the elf back against the wall, one hand on either side of the man’s head, staring him in the eye.

“What is it, Sokar? I know you well enough, something’s up. You look pissed, haven’t pulled any jokes other then the stunt earlier, which was likely something you used to calm yourself down. No perverted gestures or comments. Nothing that’s normally you…” he touched one tan cheek gently, unfazed when the elf looked away.

Sighing, he crossed his arms over his chest, looking away, knowing Chogan would not budge. “Our guild master…he’s fricken insane…and I’m getting tired of his abuse…that and…Abyss recently arrived in Dalaran…this used to be a safe place where I could avoid him, Cho…” he avoided the topic of feelings, wanting to keep those to himself. No matter how much his other friends coerced him into confessing to the forsaken.

“That’s all?” he smiled wryly, long nailed fingers running through the strands of white hair. “I know, we need to find a new place to call home…and Abyss is so busy, I doubt you’ll see him that often. As far as I can recall, he’s too busy adventuring at the moment to think about being a pain in your behind. Working with Aziraphale, as well, and the little paladin will keep him plenty distracted.” A smile graced the man’s lips, kissing Sokar gently on the corner of his mouth, making the elf blush, eying the other startled, though he did not push the forsaken away, actually pleased by the touch.

Head cocked, he seemed to be inspecting the other, staring closely at his expression. They had kissed before, even fooled around, but that was before the elf had discovered his feelings for the other. It was not normal for him to blush in such a manner at an innocent kiss. Cocking a brow, he leaned in for another kiss, one that was sweet and gentle.

It startled the blood elf, but he did not complain, eyes fluttering closed as the knight pressed in more. It stayed gentle, and it took all the elf had in him to not moan at the softness. The knights other hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him in close so their bodies were flush together. The hunter’s hands were shaking as they moved up to rest on the man’s shoulders, tense as he was not used to the soft touches of his friend. Between them it was usually quick and rough, something both did to relieve sexual tension without having to seek out someone else, or pay someone off. Being with someone they both trusted.

Mouth opening with a barely heard gasp, it welcomed the other in, and he groaned with need as the death knight’s tongue entangled with his own. Arms slowly moving to wrap around the other’s neck, holding him close as he passionately returned his friends kiss.

When he pulled away, the elf was left, eyes hooded, staring at him with a content look to him. Licking his lips, he hummed pleasantly at the feeling it left behind. “Mnn?” he smiled, staring into his friends blue eyes.

Unspeaking, Chogan continued to inspect him, as though trying to calculate the strange reactions he was bringing out of his partner. Sokar just leaned in to nuzzle the forsken’s neck, nibbling at the skin there, which only brought out a small grunt of surprise. He petted at the other male’s hair, running fingers through it, holding his friend close. A thought went through his mind as he tangled the hair in his fingers, tugging the elf’s head back so that the hunter had to stare him in the eyes.

“Something else is going on…and I doubt it’s that you’re going soft on me.” When the elf bared his teeth, he smirked, leaning in to lick along the tan skin of the elf’s neck.

Shaking, the blood elf’s eyes closed, crying out as he was bitten. Squirming, he tried to pull away, but it was to no avail, as he opened his eyes turning them to stare into the eerie blue of the death knight’s.

“What is it, Sokar?” he searched the green eyes, trying to find the answer almost.

Biting his lip, he looked away, “you wouldn’t believe it if I told you…”

“Try me.” Chogan laughed, having already learned to expect the unexpected with his friend.

Fidgeting, he wrung out his hands, staring at the ground, “I-I…think I’m falling in love…” when the forsaken cocked his head, he continued, “with you.”

Curiously, the death knight frowned, “are you sure…?”

He nodded, smiling shyly. “Yeah…pretty sure. You’re the only one I feel like this with. Even though it’s sort of…forbidden and the likes, I can’t stop it, and it’s not the same with anyone else…” he leaned in, resting his head on the forsaken’s shoulders, sighing lightly before nuzzling Chogan’s neck.

Laughing hoarsely, the death knight nodded. “I think I can live with that.” He seemed to tease the elf, playing with his hair listening as the man almost purred at the touch. “But…you’re not going to go soft on me right? Suddenly start being…y’know sane and expecting me to clean up after myself right? And we can still be kinky together, right?”

As an answer, the blood elf bit at his companions neck roughly, before saying “I’ll still be me. Just want you to give us a try as…y’know a couple…do couple-y things together…” he played with the man’s armor shyly as he said this.

The forsaken was silent for a moment, thinking about this offer, before nodding. “Well then…I think I can give it a try I guess…” Sokar knew the only issue would be that both of them were very open about sex; Chogan being one that liked both genders, and Sokar being a bit promiscuous among men.

“Doesn’t have to be a closed relationship…so long as you come back to me every night, I’m fine…” he smiled, nosing at the others neck, humming lightly. “So you can still play with your little toys, while I play with mine.”

A laugh left the forsaken, “if you’re alright with that…”

“It’s a part of you, I’m not going to deny. That, and I’d be a hypocrite to deny you.” Smiling, he pulled back so he could kiss the man’s cheek. “So, we can keep it open, but only I hold your heart…” smiling, he nosed the other, humming contently. “Mine, and mine only…”

Sighing and shaking his head, Chogan pulled him in for a hug. “How can I deny you when you’re being so cute?” petting his fingers through the elf’s hair, he just stood like that with his new lover before pulling him back so they could lay together on the bed, resting after a hard day.


End file.
